Breaking Two Realities
by ChrisDragon
Summary: An old Nintendo DS seems normal at first, until an option pops up to 'Break Reality' during a Pokemon game. 4, abused, helpless Pokemon are given a second chance. One, single guy is left all alone by his family to fend for himself in what used to be their house. Progressive story. OCxGardevoir, OCxLucario, OCxZoroark, OCxLopunny. First story. BE WARNED.
1. Chapter 1

**Breaking Reality: Chapter 1**

**Me: Hey guys! Please keep in mind that this is my first fic. Don't expect too much from me, 'kay? ^_^ Also due to the fact that there's so much stuff in my head, I can't keep my ideas straight, so I might mess things up a bit. Just leave a comment or something notifying me, please.**

**?: Yep. But still… There's something missing here…**

**Me: Oh right! Thanks creepy person in the corner! *Holds up a whiteboard and begins to scribble on the surface***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, companies, possible concepts that may have been used in other stories, or products in any way. I only have ownership (If you can call it that) of OC's.**

**Me: So how did I do? Is that enough? *Stares at the shadow in the corner of the room***

**?: I guess… If you get arrested or get sued for some reason, it's not my problem. *Fades back into nothingness***

**Me: Wha- *Looks flustered* Oh well… This will do I suppose… I promise this is probably the longest that these intro things get, so enjoy the story! *Winks and waves***

* * *

><p>"I'm home!" I yelled out. "Typical." I smirked. There was never anyone home but me. When I was a kid, I always came home to a warm hug and a smile from my parents. Nothing too special about us, just your normal typical family. However, ever since I turned 10, my parents started to spend less and less time around the house. Worse, less time with me. Eventually, without much of their support, I became less and less attached to my family. I cut off all ties with my friends. At the age of 14, I was diagnosed with moderate depression and started to take counseling. It didn't help much, as far as I could tell. Eventually, it got to the point as to wearing complete black as opposed to my usual red or green. Social shutdown, I guess you can call it.<p>

I locked the door behind me and I stepped into the small living room. It wasn't much, just a couch, an armchair, a small, black, wooden table and a TV mounted on the wall. Pulling the warm leather coat off of my shoulders, I sat down on the couch, hoisting my feet up onto the coffee table and switched the TV on.

Yawning, I finally stood up and shuffled over to my bedroom. My black iPhone now docked, playing a mix between Five Finger Death Punch, and Basshunter. I jumped on the bed, stretching my arms behind my head as I laid down. The previously white ceiling now bore a graceful, elegant dragon as of a yesterday. Since my parents never really stayed there anymore, I decided to give my room a bit more color. I loved to draw. Dragons, and people. I wasn't that good with people, but I took pride in my dragons. But, having no one to share them with, they ended up in a large binder that I marked "Private". Closing my eyes, I dreamed of being able to love someone.

And someone loving me back.

* * *

><p>Opening my eyes, I stretched and turned, my back facing the wall. I glanced over my desk, which was pretty bland except for a piece of paper now stuck on the billboard. Grunting slightly, I stood up and brushed my ungodly mess of black hair to my right. My hair somewhat resembled something you would find in an anime. No matter what, I couldn't tame the beast on my head. Leaning over, I pulled the paper down and began to read what was scribbled so carelessly on it.<p>

_Dear Mark,_

_ I hope you can forgive your father and I. We've thought about it for a while now, and we are moving to Britain to start a new family. A fresh start. Sorry, but you just weren't contributing to family like we hoped._

_ -Alexandra_

That was it. No regrets, no… nothing. Not even a farewell gift or something to remember them by. The way she wrote it said something to me too. It was written in a sloppy manner, like it was written in a hurry as if someone had forgotten to do so.

"So that's how it's gonna be." I said calmly. To me, they left when I was 10. Looking back at the note, I laughed. And laughed. And laughed. I laughed at the fact that my mother had the guts to tell me that I wasn't contributing to the family. It struck me as ironic. I grinned, and pulled my old Nintendo DS. I had to get something off of my mind before I felt the urge of depression to slowly pull me back into the depths. I turned it on, and placed my old Pokémon Diamond in the slot.

I thought hard at what the future was to hold. I had to get a job, even though I was underage. I was tall enough to pass as a 16-year-old, and had the looks to pass as well. That was in the bag. I just needed a steady flow of money for the moment, to make sure that I would be able to live for a few years before getting a steady paying job. "Nah…" I breathed out loud. I would worry about that when the time came. Right now, all I cared about was Pokémon.

The game started out as it normally would, with the cheesy music in the background and the Pokémon logo popping up on the screen. Hitting start, I waited for a minute or two, which I acknowledged as strange. Usually the next menu pops up in an instant, if not a few seconds. Usually problems like these are signs that something's wrong. I restarted my game and the DS, but for some reason, the result was the same. I even did a quick search on Google to see if there was a forum post or something about this. But to my avail, no such luck. Shrugging it off, I continued and noticed something funky. The next menu had a strange option that I had never seen pop up in the game before.

_ENABLE BREAK REALITY LINK: Y/N?_

I hesitated for a moment. Usually, when something asks permission to enable a link, it sends or retrieves data from one thing to another. But this was a type of link I had never heard of before. Break Reality? What the hell was that?

Pros and cons waged war in my head. However, curiosity got the best of me as my stylus cautiously tapped the screen.

* * *

><p>It was cold. I shivered, trying to warm my small body up again. Then again, it was winter in the northern part of the Sinnoh region. Not a good place for a small Kirlia like me. Walking towards the gate of the cage I was in, I glanced around to get a better feel for my surroundings. There were other small cages surrounding me as well. We all faced towards a central hallway or walkway. I winced as I realized how cold I had gotten again. Since I was still pretty young, my psychic powers had not yet been practiced much, and I could only warm up parts of my body at once. I slumped against the gate again, feeling exhausted.<p>

"Well well well. What do we have here?" A gruff voice spoke out, causing me to jump and rush to the other corner of the cage, shrinking into a corner as far away as I could from the speaker. The man was a fat, ugly, and stinky looking piece of shit that I instantly realized poached Pokemon and threw away what he didn't need. Namely, the Pokémon itself. "Oh this little sweet girl will do just fine…" He growled, a spark of lust passing through his eyes. His grubby little hands reached up to the cage door and unlocked it, reached in and proceeded to pull me out.

I squealed in fear and tried my best not to get caught, but I eventually did. Panicking, I bit down on his fingers as hard as I could with whatever remaining strength I had left. Luckily, adrenaline pumped through my body giving me the extra boost I needed.

"SON OF A BITCH!" He screamed, dropping me down a good distance from the floor and clutched his hand, his eyes tearing up with pain. I landed in pain, as my leg took most of the damage and broke beneath me. Struggling to crawl away from the poacher, he realized what I was trying to do and slapped me hard across the cold stone floor. Grasping me with his good hand, the man hefted me up and slammed me down on a metal bed, using restraints to hold me down.

"You'll pay for what you did, you little cunt." He leered, turning his back on me as I struggled to get out of those stupid binds. He grinned as he spun back around, saw in one hand and knife in the other. "Oh you will pay…" he smiled sadistically, approaching slowly and laughing at my struggling body.

Taking the knife in both hands, he sliced my left shoulder, slowly and painfully, enjoying as I screamed in pain. With the saw in hand, he began to saw away at the red gem atop my head. Pain echoed through my brain. I was already suffering from a broken leg, a slice across my left shoulder and now this? This was unbearable! My wails echoed throughout the large room, death staking his claim on my body, agony pulling me to the depths of the unconscious.

I gave in.

* * *

><p>I awoke to pain from the ordeal yesterday. That's right! Yesterday! I frantically rushed to find a mirror or piece of glass. I stared at my head, sadly. The beautiful red 'horn' on my head had been brutally cut off. And there was nothing I could do about it. The gem was not simply there for decoration. It was our heart, and our power. Without it, we simply could not survive. We weren't built for anything but that gem on our bodies. I paled in horror at what that meant.<p>

I passed out.

My mother and father were always pleasant to be around when I was a child. I was the most precious thing to them, and they were to me too. We lived in peace and quiet in our little clan of Gardevoirs, Gallades, Kilaras, and Ralts. I thought that life for me was going to be smooth sailing from here, for several reasons. 1, my dad was an alpha, which meant that I would be living a life of luxury. 2, our clan was located near the river and countless berry bushes, which meant we could have all the food we wanted, and 3, I was loved. Or so I thought.

When I was around 5, my parents suddenly disappeared, and the clan would not tell me anything about it. Around 11, the village was caught in the middle of a wildfire and burned all our homes down as well as some of the other clanspeople that weren't so lucky. At 13, poachers came and kidnapped the rest of the clan, taking their horns and leaving them to rot on the road. I however, was carried to a large building which I assumed was a warehouse, which is where we were residing currently. I didn't feel angry to my parents leaving me, just hoping they were happy that their entire clan was about to become food for some other Pokémon.

* * *

><p>I stared at the screen, still laying there on my back. I stared at the screen some more. Nothing happened. Sighing, I sat up on the bed and put the DS on the desk. Looks like the game was busted. Oh well. I can probably swap this one out for another at the game store. I slapped my face in realization. "Oh who am I kidding. Who would want a game that acted like this anyway?" I reached behind me to grab the DS, but felt my hand get sucked down by something.<p>

"What the-" I started, turning to see what was happening. My hand was originally pressed against the screen, but slowly began to slip through. "GAH!" I cried, pulling my hand back. The screen was different this time. The top showed a picture of a Kirlia on the floor, shoulder cut and unconscious. Something was different about her, though. Her horns were cut brutally across her head, leaving a red stump behind.

"That's strange…" I thought. "Actually, it might be more that that. She might be seriously hurt." Taking a chance, I placed my hand on the bottom screen again, which was a lively shade of green. My hand pushed through the screen, and popped up on the top.

"Woah…" I whispered, eyes growing. I guess this is what the Break Reality Link was for. But still… It still bothered me that I had never seen this option before. Add that to the fact that there was no record or forum post about something like this happening before got me excited. I reached towards the Kirlia, and gingerly pulled her so that her back was on the ground and I could get a view of her face.

Tears streamed down her face, eyes squeezed shut. Her leg was at an awkward angle, looking broken. The poor thing. I instantly felt sorrow for her and anger towards whomever could have done that to her.

Then, she began to stir.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! Chris Dragon here once more to say that I will be doing more of this obviously. I have a bunch of ideas for some stuffs that could happen, and I hope you guys enjoy this as much as I do writing these. The next chapter is going to be written soon, so stay in tune if you want to see more of this!<strong>

**Rated M for disturbing things, and possible lemons. Pokemon X Human. If you don't like that sort of stuff, don't read. Keep the flames to a minimum if possible. Thanks guys!**

**-Chris Dragon**

**Kirlia: Bye! See you next time! And make sure to leave a few comments on what Mr. Writer over here should improve on. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Breaking Reality: Chapter 2 - Whiteout**

**Me: Hey guys! What's up?**

**Arceus: I predict that they are here for the 2nd chapter.**

**Me: Smartass... Well anyway, here you go!**

* * *

><p>"Where... Where am I?" I groaned, still feeling pretty messed up. Spots appeared as soon as I opened my eyes.<p>

"Hey don't push yourself too hard." Someone said. Hearing this, I opened my eyes wider trying to see who it was, but a warm sensation of fingers lightly pressed my eyes shut. Groaning softly, I let my head adjust to new feelings and let myself rest a bit until I was able to sit up and open my eyes again.

"Shes so cute..." I thought to myself, then kicked myself for even thinking that way. Must have been teenage hormones, I decided, pushing the thought away. Before I realized it, she started to push herself up and slowly opened her eyes.

"Hey there. How are you feeling?" I asked her, my voice lowering to a whisper to avoid scaring her. Her eyes widened, and she whimpered at the sight of me, trying her best to stand up and run away from me.

It was a human! A guy was just sitting there in front of me when I opened my eyes. (The way it works is that by touching the screen, the DS is able to create a replica of the person using DNA to show in the world of pokemon, or something like that I dunno.)

It wasn't the same guy as before, but nonetheless, I was terrified of them for what they did. They killed my friends and family, hurt me, made me lose my home, and now left me to die at the hands of another human. There was no way that I would be able to fight back in this state, and he knew it. It was only a matter of time...

The poor thing... She was obviously traumatized by something, and I guessed it was me. I walked towards her slowly, her eyes widening in pure terror and started to slide on her but to the corner, trying to stay out of my reach.

I squatted down directly in front of her as she began to cry. I hated to do this to her, but as far as I could see, this was the only approach that wouldn't end badly. She wouldn't listen to me OR reason in this state, and I couldn't think of anything else to do. Reaching forward, I began to slowly stroke her hair.

No! I was trapped! And there was nothing I could do about it! My horns were gone so I couldn't perform any attacks or read his emotions. I couldn't run from him either, so I just closed my eyes and began to cry. I heard him approaching, and all I could do was sob in terror. All of a sudden, he began to pet my head. Totally not what I was expecting. I recoiled at the warmth of his hand, then slowly began to relax.

Sniffling, I turned to face him, and saw a warm smile in his face. I could tell he was a kind and loving person. Even I didn't need my horn to tell me that.

She turned to face me. I guess she finally warmed up to me a bit. I couldn't help but smile as I continued to pet her head. As I was petting her head, my fingers slightly brushed over the stub in her hair.

Pain rocketed through my head, and I saw that it was affecting the little Kirlia as well. I smirked at the pain. It was nothing compared to the pain that echoed through my chest every night from loneliness. The Kirlia, however, didn't seem to tolerant of the pain and tears flooded out of her eyes. It hurt more to see her in pain than the pain itself. I pulled her forward, clutching her to my chest and holding her there, shutting my eyes. Little did I know, however, that I began to pull her back through the screen with me.

Gingerly, I opened my eyes. The screen on the DS was black. It looks like the whole system just shut down. I breathed out a sigh. Realizing that I was still holding something, I looked down to see the little Kirlia still bawling her eyes out in my chest.

I lightly patted her head, and pushed her away gently. She was still sniffling though, and tears were still falling from her eyes. I took a long look at her eyes. They were a dull red, which I assumed came from the abuse she had experienced from being in that caged hell. No matter how dull they were, there was still a gorgeous shine that made them beautiful.

I smacked myself mentally yet again, scolding myself for thinking these things. Besides, she couldn't be real, could she? She felt real enough, heat radiating from her pale skin, and it looked and sounded like she was breathing. I decided to test it, wiping her tears from her cheeks and licked it. Surprisingly, it was salty.

She looked at me in surprise and blushed. I grinned, and rubbed her hair again. She looked at me, still a bit cautious, then started to hug me again, tears silently dripping from her face and onto my already soaked shirt.

Her horn, err stub, felt real and hard too. "I really feel bad for her... Just imagining the pain she must have been through makes me want to cry..." I thought.

She looked up at my eyes, deep in thought at what she found inside. I didn't notice.

We shot through a light and ended up in a room somehow. It wasn't the cold, caged room that I was in before he found me, but a bedroom consisting of a daybed, a desk, a small closet, and an office chair where whoever he was still hugged me. Eventually, I looked into his eyes to try and read his emotions. This was a trick I learned from my mother. She taught me to not always rely on your horn, but to use my instincts and intuition. "If you look deep enough into a person's eyes, you'll be able to find just as much information as you would with your horn." She used to say.

Staring into his light blue eyes, I found him looking depressed and sad, but also caring and kind, which I thought strange. Mainly because he was a human, but also for something on the tip of my tongue that I just couldn't place...

He glanced at me, and I blushed. Woah, wait a minute. Why did I blush? I felt his eyes graze over my body before finally locking onto my eyes. Heat washed over my face and all I could pull myself to do was to press my face into his chest. I had no reason to cry, but I decided to to make it seem like I pressed my face into his chest for a reason. His hand reached up and resumed petting my head and I couldn't help but feeling a sense of lovingness and caring from him. It put my mind to ease and quickly fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

><p>Groaning, I opened my eyes to absolute darkness. "Is this a dream?" I thought to myself. A gleam of light glimmered in the corner of my eye. I spun quickly around to face the light, squinting as my eyes struggled to adjust. I squirmed uncomfortably in the dark.<p>

"**Be still, young one. You have no need to worry, I am not here to hurt you."** A voice echoed in my head. No one was around me, as far as I can tell.

"Who's not here to hurt me?" I questioned back, still squinting around trying to find who was messing around inside my head.

"**Oops. My fault. I forgot that you had lost your horn, therefore losing the ability for you to mentally recognize me."** The voice started, before giggling slightly. **"Anyway, the reason I have appeared to you is to give you a message from my father. Or should I say, everyone's father."**

"Everyone's father? What do you-" I began, before I realized what they were talking about. Arceus. "Wh-What does he want to talk to me about?" Shuddering, I began to think about all the things I could have possibly done to anger him.

"**Don't worry, you haven't done anything wrong. Trust me." **I still felt uncomfortable. Their words gave me no sense of security, like empty promises. **"Aw, you still don't trust me? Well, you've forced me to do what I've hoped to avoid." **My mouth slightly opened in shock, wondering what they were going to do. A single, crisp, clap echoed around the room, filling the room with light. Once more, I squinted to help my eyes adjust to the brightness.

"Hi! My name's Mew!" A small, quirky little pink mouse looking animal floated right towards me, before quickly zooming around the place. "Wow! You're really cute!" Mew gasped, slapping my rear with her tail. I blushed, turning my head slightly.

"So, uhm, what did your, err our father want to tell me again?" I questioned, cocking my head and sitting myself down on the plain white floor, looking around at a pure white room.

"Oh, right! That's why I'm here in the first place! He's offering you a second chance. Since you didn't do anything to deserve the pain and suffering in that hellhole with poachers, daddy wants to restore your horn to what it was before, with a few more, **special** powers…" she said with a grin, floating towards me and started to caress my face. Mew leaned closer and closer to my face, a glimmer of lust in her eyes.

I lightly pushed her away, feeling myself blush a bit. "Uhm… you wouldn't happen to be in heat, would you Mew?" I questioned carefully. Mew closed her eyes and closed the gap between our lips. I arched my back, my eyes opening. I didn't know what to do. Go with it, or pull away. Realization filled her mind, and suddenly pulled away, still floating.

"I'm sorry… I don't know what came over me. But to answer your question, yes, I am in heat. Even though it's at the last few days, I just need something inside me…" She sighed, unconsciously moving her hand between her legs.

I remember my mom going into heat when I was still little. Since my dad was gone, she had to resist the temptation of going to find another mate. She was really moody and one day, called me over and just kissed me with lust. My mom was embarrassed, quickly said sorry, and tried to find something to get her mind off of things. "Oh Arceus… What am I getting myself into…" I thought, looking back at Mew. She seemed to be struggling with keeping her lust under control. "Hey Mew, if you want, I can uhm… you know… help you out a bit?" I said, blushing hard at the thought of what might happen next.

Eyes opened wide, and panting a bit, she quickly floated over to where I was and kissed me. Hard. I kissed back, our tongues flitting around in each others mouth, tasting the salty and sweet combination. I have to admit, it wasn't that bad. And it looks like Mew was getting into it too.

I reached down and began to rub her tiny slit, feeling an enormous wave of heat radiating from her nether regions. I couldn't help but slip my hand down to mine, playing with our clits and moaning in pleasure.

"Please… I need something inside me…" Mew whispered, nibbling on my neck, releasing a moan of joy from me. Obeying her request, I began to slowly slip my finger into her folds, her juices dripping down my arm, letting out a loud "Mewwww…" in relief. My own fingers seemed to have a mind of their own too, my own tiny pussy inviting them in. "More... Mmhhm... Please... Give me more..." Mew groaned. I stuck another finger in, then another. Now moaning, her head lolled on her neck in absolute pleasure.

Both of us were panting hard, bodies lathered in sweat from how HOT this was. Mew impaled herself on my fingers, now balled up in a fist as she rode my hand faster and faster, Mew's tail guiding itself towards my slit as well. My fingers were ramming into my little slit at the same time,, both of us moaning in ecstasy.

"OhmygodimCUMMINNNNGGGG!" Mew screamed, her eyes rolling to the back of her head. Her juices splashed across my arm, spraying me in the face, making me squirt, lathering Mew in juicy cum. "Ohh… Ohh… oh man…That was absolutely… AWESOME!" She hugged me tightly, feeling a blush come across my face.

"So… yea… about that offer?" I panted, laying down on the floor, now splattered with our juices. She looked at me with a questioning look in her eyes, then realized what I was talking about.

"Oh right. Like I said before, Dad wants to offer you a fresh start, but not in Sinnoh. He'll make sure you're in good hands and that you'll get your horn back. Annd… because you helped me in such an _erotic _way, I'll make sure that you get some extra powers with it too." She said, with a wink.

"I guess extra powers wouldn't hurt… but what do you mean, not in Sinnoh? Am I going to another region? I was a bit worried. Although I did want to leave that stupid cage and all the poachers, moving to another region meant new threats, unfamiliar lands, and possibly, worse poachers.

"Oh don't worry about all that stuff. Sure, you'll be in a different place meaning different threats than you're used to, but not that many people would try to poach you. But no, not another region. You'll be leaving the Pokeverse." Mew yawned, clearly exhausted from their lesbian romp. "You'll be staying in the human world. So, not to bad."

My eyes opened wide. I would be living with HUMANS? The species of people who singlehandedly destroyed my entire life? There was NO WAY I was going to live in their realm After all they did? Why was Arceus offering to give me a second chance, only to put me with the species I probably hate the most? No, the species that I DO hate the most?

"Because it's actually safer over there than in the Pokerealm. Most people in the human world won't believe that there's a pokemon running around the place, therefore making it safer for you, at least for a little while. The only problem is, nobody can see you then. Everything's different there, and it may be hard for you to survive there, so at least one human MUST be informed about you in order to keep you alive and well." Mew shot up into the air and flew behind me at the sound of the loud, booming voice. A large, dark figure popped up in front of me, until the shadows pulled back to show Arceus. "And Mew, please refrain from seducing other pokemon to give you pleasure, all right?"

I felt Mew blush hard behind me, before meekly saying, "Yes papa…" I could tell she was going to anyway, since she was in heat. Arceus seemed to not notice, or chose not to. "But still, it looks like Kirlia here absolutely hates humans. Are you sure it's wise to really put her out there?

"DO YOU DARE QUESTION MY METHODS CHILD?" Arceus yelled, catching both Mew and myself off guard, jumping back. "Just kidding, sorry for yelling. Anywho, it sure as hell is better than her just being brutally mutilated and/or raped in a cold cell with no food."

"Since it's you, Arceus, I guess I will comply. But tell me this. Who would be feeding me when I'm there?" It was an question that they had anticipated I would ask. Saying nothing other and just looking at something, he turned my attention over to blurs of colors wiggling around on the blank canvas before aligning themselves to form a very familiar face…

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys!<strong>

**Chris here just wanting to say sorry if things get a bit tedious… I am a newb here after all ^_^ So anyway, next chapter coming up soon!**

**-Chris Dragon**

**Kirlia: WAIT! Why was Mew talking in such a weird way before?!**

**Mew: *Snickers* I never reveal my secrets...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Breaking Reality: Chapter 3 - Introducing the World**

**Me: Welcome back!**

**Kirlia: Hai guys!**

**Me: Yep, another chapter! Actually, I've been preparing these in advance in order to keep the story waiting. By the time this is up, there would probably be one or two more chapters up.**

**Kirlia: And in this chapter, Mark and myself finally hook up!**

**Me: (clamps hand over Kirlia's mouth) SHHHH. They're not supposed to know what happens in the story yet, doofus! Besides, that dosen't happen till chapter-**

**Kirlia: Yes? Keep going...**

**Mark: Aw just shut up. Start the story already.**

* * *

><p>(Mark)<p>

Yawning, I slowly stood up from the chair in order to keep the little Kirlia asleep. She looked really cute. I didn't know where to put her for the moment while she was still sleeping, so I just layed her on my bed and pull the covers up to her shoulders. I glanced toward the DS, still on the table, and completely dead. Not even charging it would work now. Stretching and walking out the room, I decided what to cook for dinner. I felt like doing something Italian, but remembered that the Kirlia probably only ate only berries and maybe some leaves every once in a while. Guess I'll have to go to Jewel real quick. It was only a 5 minute walk, so it shouldn't be too bad, right? I just pray that she doesn't wake up before I get back.

I grabbed my trusty, black leather coat once again and grabbed my keys. I almost forgot my phone, and rushed out of the house making sure to lock it before sprinting down the street.

(Kirlia)

I felt really comfortable when I woke up, and really warm. And extremely soft too. I haven't experienced pleasures like this in a while. I sighed in pleasure and grinned. Something was missing, however. I couldn't put my hand on it, but something didn't feel right... Stretching my arms above my head, I sat up and looked around. I was on a soft, plush bed, the blue covers sliding off my shoulder.

"How'd I get he- oh right… that human…" I thought. Where was he anyway? Grunting, I hopped off the bed and walked out the room. The hallway was cold and dark. Glancing at the clock, it read 7:45. "I hope he didn't just leave me here…" I whimpered, recalling my past. I've had abandonment issues ever since my parents left me, leaving me alone for several years. The only way I had been able to survive was to sneak out at night and steal some food from nearby houses and grab berries off of bushes.

Scared, I ran throughout the house, looking for someone, ANYONE. Nobody. Nobody was there. I was terrified. He did leave me!

Turning back to the hallway, I quickly sped into the room and crawled back onto the bed, pulling the covers over my head and bawled my eyes out.

(Mark)

"Jeez… I thought Jewel was a bit closer than this…" I panted, coughing slightly. It took about 10 minutes to buy the berries and salad, because some idiot was taking too long paying for his groceries. I wondered if Kirlia woke up yet, groaned, then pushed myself to sprint the last few blocks.

I fumbled with the key at my front door, still huffing from running. Normally, that wouldn't be a problem, but lately I've been losing energy and sleeping more, barely eating, and losing interest in things. Probably from my depression. Yea. From my depression. I opened the door, and shut it behind me. The house still looked cold and dark, as though nobody's been inside for a while. I moved towards the kitchen, opening lights along the way. Humming quietly to myself, I put the groceries on a table, opened a box of blueberries, and popped one into my mouth. Yummy!

"I guess the Kirlia still isn't up. She must be exhausted." I thought, standing at the counter chewing the berry a bit. Something was wrong. Something felt… off… I spun around when I heard soft whimpering and crying coming from the hallway. It wasn't… Could it be?

Slowly, I walked towards my room. The crying was definitely coming from there. I opened the door, and turned on the light. Looking towards the bed, I saw a lump under my pillows shaking a bit.

"K-Kir-Kirlia? Are you okay?" I stammered, before moving to sit down on the bed, pulling the covers off slightly at the same time. She was a crying, whimpering mess. I pulled her towards me, hugging her tightly, cooing soothing words to her. "Shh… It's okay… It'll be alright…" I said softly, a pang in my heart towards the sobbing Kirlia.

"I thought you left me!" She wailed. "I thought you were going to leave me like my parents did!" Once again, she soaked my shirt. How the heck did she manage to produce so many tears anyway? I grinned slightly. There was no way in hell I was going to leave Kirlia alone. I just hoped she knew that. "Wh-What are you grinning at?" She stammered.

"Just how innocent you are. Why would I leave? This is my home after all, and you're staying here too." Kirlia sniffled slightly, tears beginning to stop. "That's better." I said, wiping her tears from her white face. "So, how does a meal sound? I mean it's probably nothing like the food you had there, but I guess it's better than nothing." She simply nodded, hugging me once again before I picked her up and carried her into the kitchen. I put her on the counter, her legs swaying freely over the edge, and pulled a few boxes of berries out. Strawberries, blueberries, blackberries, grapes, cherries, a few mangos, some apples, and a package of salad for a family of four. "Do you know what kind of berries you'd like to try? It might taste weird, sorry, but we don't have berries like you guys do."

"Uhmm… I want… The red one." She said, pointing towards the box of strawberries. Opening the plastic package, I cleaned one off, and took the leaves off the top, and gave it to her. She held it in her hands for a moment, before bringing it up to her mouth. "Nom." She murmured, chewing. I waited for her reaction. Next thing I knew, she wanted me to clean the rest off.

"Guess you liked them, huh." I smiled. "Hey, can you try this?" Taking a forkful of salad with slices of strawberries added to the mix. Kirlia popped open her mouth a second time, eagerly awaiting the food. Bitting on the lettuce, carrots, and strawberries, she looked up at the ceiling for a second, thinking about how it tastes. She grinned, her hands grasping for more. "Glad you like it. I'll just prepare our meal."

"Uurp. Whoooh. Now THAT was tasty." Kirlia patted her stomach in agreement. I grabbed our plates and quickly washed the dishes.

"So, um... Can I stay here for the night? You know... Since I don't have anywhere else to go?" Kirlia said. I noticed she was shying away from the table, nervous about my response. I opened my mouth, ready to say yes, but realized I could have a bit of fun with her.

"Um… I'll think about it." I said, turning my back on her, shaking my head. In the reflection of the mirror I was facing, I glanced towards Kirlia, who looked down in sadly. I pushed a bit further, saying, "No, you can't stay here for the night." She looked like she was going to cry. Again.

I spun on my heels, and lifted her chin, stared at those gorgeous scarlet eyes, and said in a low voice, "You can stay here forever if you'd like." The Kirlia opened her eyes, then hugged me tightly.

"I thought you were going to say no!" Kirlia whispered, still clinging to me. I grinned, thinking about how innocent she was.

"Just a joke. You can be so cute sometimes, you know?" I smiled again. "C'mon. Let's get you ready for bed." Unfortunately, I didn't have any of my smaller clothes that I could have given for her to wear, so I tosses her one of my black shirts. She walked into the bathroom, coming out a few minutes later wearing my shirt, which reached down to her knees, and holding her dress.

"I'll put these over here on the table. Tomorrow, we can go shopping for some clothes for you to wear." I said, tucking her in under the covers, and grabbed a pillow for myself and laid down on the floor. "Sleep tight, ok?"

"Goodnight." Kirlia yawned. "I just wish Mark slept next to me..." She thought. At that moment, her stumps on her head started to glow faintly, before producing two, deep blue horns.

* * *

><p><strong>AAAAND ANOTHER ONE BITES THE DUST!<strong>

**Mark: *yawns* Hey writer, keep it down over there. We're trying to sleep...**

**Kirlia: *snores* Mmm... Potatoes...**

**Ah well. Hope you guys enjoyed. More to come. Sorry if the stories seem short. I'll try to make up for it by making more chapters.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Aaaaand we're back folks! Hope you've enjoyed the series so far!**

**Mark: *yawns* Huh? Morning already?**

**Kirlia: Noo... Five more minutes...**

**Me: Yep! Let's go!**

* * *

><p>"Ow..." I murmured. My face was pressed on my wooden floor instead of the pillow I had used last night. I must have rolled around in my sleep, after I rolled off my pillow that night. I stood up, cracking my back and rotating my arms around, getting all of the kinks out of my back. After taking a shower and getting dressed, I stood in front of my mirror, inspecting myself.<p>

I wore the usual black jeans, socks, and shirt. My jet black hair was somewhat messy, but I kinda like it that way (Anime style, combed to my right). I was 15. My full name was Mark Alexander CeVilo, employed at a local adoption center. I've never been in a relationship before, and as far as I can tell, won't happen for quite a while. Because of my depression, I am usually quite moody and shy; lack of socialization caused me to extremely lack self confidence, which in turn ruins any attempt at talking to someone.

I sighed. If only things were better. I heard a quiet cry, before a yawn split the silence. "Good morning, how did you sleep?" I said, before turning around. My jaw dropped in awe.

"_Wha-? Why are you looking at me like that?"_ The Kirlia said, scrubbing her eyes with her hands.

"Yo-you-your horns! They're back!" I stammered, not believing my eyes. Last night, all she had were tiny stumps on her head. But now, two beautiful, deep blue horns replaced them. Kirlia shot up off the bed and ran towards the mirror. Her eyes opened wide, and reached up and paused, unsure whether or not to touch them. Her hands lightly tapped them, before she turned to me, a smile on her face. I picked her up and hugged her, spinning in a circle, grinning. Somehow, a miracle occurred last night. She looked happy. Really happy. She should be, because things were looking up for her. I sat down with her in my lap, admiring her horns. Gingerly, I began rubbing them. Soft mewls of pleasure reached my ears.

After a few minutes of petting and hugging, I stood up and made breakfast for both of us. Kirlia ran into the kitchen and sat at her usual seat. Today's breakfast consisted of eggs and bacon, with a side of berries and berry sauce. For a small girl like her, she had a huge appetite. After we devoured on our breakfast, she looked up to me with a smile, happy with our meal. I patted her on the head, noticing how dirty she still was. I picked up both of our dishes, and put them in the sink. Since I had the day off, I could stay in the house with her and try to know her better. If that was even possible, since if you hadn't noticed, she's a pokemon, and well... I'm not.

"Would you like to take a bath?" I asked, crouching next to her. With a questioning look in her eyes, she looked at me. "Riiiight... She probably doesn't know what a bath is..." I thought. "Ok, well, I guess I can give you one... No harm in that, right?"

I lifted the little Kirlia onto my shoulders, walked into the bathroom, and put her down on the counter near the sink. The bathroom itself was pretty small. One, gigantic mirror centered on one wall, sink and counter below. The shower/bathtub spread across the opposite wall, to the right. Standing from the doorway, the toilet was pressed against the back wall, directly in front of the door. Kirlia was giggling, looking in the mirror and poking at her reflection. I turned both knobs in the bathtub to just the right amount, let it fill up, and poured a generous amount of bath solution in. I leaned forward and started swirling my hands around, making sure to make lots of bubbles.

Next thing I know, I'm falling head first into the tub. "Gah! What the heck?" I spluttered, dripping wet. I turned to find Kirlia standing there, giggling a bit. "So it was you?" I said, slightly angry. I guess the little Kirlia noticed that tiny bit of anger, and inched away from me, looking down. Seeing her like this, I instantly softened my attitude and patted her head again. "It's okay..." I sighed, "I guess this means I'll be joining you in the bath."

I pulled my shirt off, twisting it over the sink the get the majority of the water out before tossing into the hamper. Next, I helped Kirlia out of her tiny dress, turning away and blushing, before lifting her into the tub. I heard a sigh of pleasure from her as she slid down further into the water. I pulled down my jeans, leaving me in boxers, and slipped into the tub. I grabbed a bottle of shampoo, some soap, and a washcloth and Started to pour water over her hair. Taking the bottle of shampoo, I dolloped a large amount on and started to wash her hair. She was no doubt enjoying this, and became extremely relaxed.

At one point, I rubbed her horns at the base. Pain shot once again through both of our heads. "Damn. That hurt worse than before..." I thought. I looked over to Kirlia, who was still clutching her head. "You ok?" I asked, starting to massage her head to try and dull the pain a bit.

She shook her head. "_I actually am, but his hands feel really good..._" An unfamiliar, female voice seemed to echo around the room. I looked around, but the only female there was the Kirlia. "Did you just speak?" I asked, but Kirlia shook her head no again. "_He's losing it._" I heard. I swiftly responded with, "I am NOT losing it."

Kirlia turned to me, then I heard another voice. "_Is... Is he talking to me? Wait... Is he responding to my thoughts?!_" I looked back in wonder, and said, "I think I am. Try thinking of something then I'll repeat it out loud."

"_Pecha berries._" I heard. "Pecha berries." I stated.

"_Oran berries._" "Oran berries." I repeated.

"_I am really dumb._" "I am really dum- Hey wait a second!" I shouted, then looked at Kirlia, who was giggling. I grinned. "This is really cool. But let's chit chat after our bath."

"Okay." Kirlia said, before turning her back to me, indicating for me to start washing her back. It took a while, but eventually, I was able to get most, if not all the dirt off. After we got out of the tub, quickly covering ourselves with towels of course, changed into some clothes. All Kirlia had was her dress, so I lent her one of my longer t-shirts for her to use. I changed into some comfy (black) pjs as well.

Back in the living room, I sat on the couch and offered Kirlia a seat next to me. Instead, ran and jumped INTO me, knocking both of us down so that we were laying there, on the couch, with her nuzzling into my chest. "Hey... You're acting kinda funny, Kirlia." I said, rubbing her back. "Before, you were a little distant, and now you're much more friendly."

_"Oh... Sorry about that... It's just... I haven't been that used to nice humans like you before, so it took a while for me to start to trust you." _Her voice softly stated. _"It's mainly due to my past, but some are instinctual too." _She looked up into my eyes as I moved to a more of a leaning position in the couch, so I could see her better.

"Hey. You don't have to be sorry about anything. What happened in the past is in the past. Nothing I can do about it." I said, raising my arm to hug her close to me. She sighed, and rested her head against my chest again. "Hey, you never told mentioned your name."

"I've never had one. My parents never bothered to give me one." Kirlia sighed sadly. "Man… I feel even worse for her…" I thought. Kirlia seemed to notice something, but said nothing about it. "Would it be alright if I gave you one?" Her face seemed to light up, and sat up on my hips. "How about… Christina?" Kirlia gave me a funky face, then shook her head. "Sarah?" She made a puking motion. "Then how about… Victoria?" (NOTE: I mean no harm or disgust towards these names. It's just for the story.)

"Victoria? Hmm… sounds… nice, actually." She responded. "Victoria, Victoria, Victoria. Yep, I think that'll do." I grinned. Victoria. A really, proper name. Sounds very… Victorian. I realized that I hadn't introduced myself properly.

"I don't think I've ever mentioned my name be-" I started, but Victoria cut me off, simply stating, _"Mark, remember? I'm supposed to be able to search through my trainers mind?"_

With a goofy smile on my face, I scratched the back of my head. "Right... I almost forgot you were a pokemon. I'm no trainer though. By the way, how old are you? I mean, you don't look to old, but you don't look too young either."

_"I would say that I'm around... 13, 14 ish?" She responded. "You?"_

"I'm around... 17, turning 18 in a few weeks if I remember correctly? I didn't really care much for my age..." The conversation stretched on for a few hours. Our stomachs both grumbled at once, and we looked at each other with smirks on our faces, and headed into the kitchen to grab something to eat.

Apparently, neither of us bothered to check the fridge yesterday to see if we still had food, and all that was left when we opened it was a half drunk can of Dr. Pepper and some moldy sandwiches stuffed towards the back. We looked at each other nervously before closing the fridge behind us. Nodded at each other, I took my leather coat and slipped it on, before picking Victoria up, and heading out the door to the closest fast food joint around.

Minutes later, we arrived back with our food. We didn't bother with getting ourselves comfortable again; we were hungry enough to just sit down on my couch, turn on the TV and devour our food without hesitation.

"Hey Victoria, I'm goi-*belch* Oops." I grinned. "I'm going to pick up some groceries. Want to come with?" I was planning just to go to Jewel and pick up some food for us to eat, like pizza, more berries, and salads. That sorta stuff. Maybe even some meat to grill. She only nodded, unable to speak with her mouth full of fries. It was pretty funny, actually. I pulled out my iPhone and snapped a pic of her, and showed her. Victoria, however, tried to laugh out loud, and almost choked on her fries.

After a minute or two of trying to get her to stop choking, I lifted her on my shoulders again and walked over to Jewel. Victoria was actually a large help. She was able to telepathically make people want to get out of our way, and was able to bribe a manager to give us a discount.

"Next time, you can't do that though." I said, as I walked out, Victoria on my shoulders again. Sure, it was a good way to save money, but still, it still felt wrong. She cocked her head to her left and leaned over to see my face with a confused look on her face.

"_Why not?"_

"Because it's not right. Would you like it if someone telepathically forced you to give them something?"

"_Well, I guess not…" _Victoria sighed, then rested her chin on top of my head. A few blocks later, we turned the corner to our street. My eyes opened wide.

"Who's this? Your girlfriend?" A voice sneered.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there you go. Just who is this new character, and what do they want? Who knows? I don't myself, so yep! See you guys later!<strong>

**-Chris Dragon**

**Victoria: Hey Mr. Writer, why did you add someone else to the story? Mark and I are just getting to know each other?**

**Me: I have my reasons… Stay tuned, guys and gals!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Back with Chapter 5!**

**Victoria:Fun fact: The writer has no life!**

**Me: They didn't need to know that.**

**Mark: Uhm, I think they did. Otherwise you'd have a job or something.**

**Me: Shut up.**

**?: Get on with the story already!**

**DISCLAIMER (Did I forget on a few chapters? Oh shoot!) : I do not own Pokemon in any way, shape or form. I only own my Oc's.**

* * *

><p>'Here we go again…' I thought to myself. I sighed, took Victoria off of my shoulders and placed her gently on the floor.<p>

"_Who is she?"_ Victoria questioned, peering at the figure behind my legs. The figure was an old bully that used to torture me back in middle school. With a name like Gloria McAngelan, it's hard not to act all snotty like she did. Her family was rich, much richer than any family in the city. Her parents held positions in the government, but they were probably back to visit their sick brother in the hospital. He was on life support, and was very risky to move due to his unknown disease. So, they visited from their manor in DC.

"Answer my question. Is she your girlfriend or something?" Gloria shouted yet again. What I would do to never hear that voice again… Flipping her golden hair over her shoulder, she stood at a height of 5ft 7in, a little bit shorter than me, at 6ft 5in. Everyone wanted her as her girlfriend, and I couldn't understand why. She wasn't curvy at all. Nor did she have the ass or bust. All she had was money, and a cute face.

"No, she's not my girlfriend." I said with a snort. "She's uh… a kid I'm taking care of while her parents are gone."

"Oh. So you finally got a job? Took you long enough." She said with a huff. Spinning on her high priced heels, she adjusted her coach bag and walked towards her neon green Porsche. "Typical. You lowlives can't even get a decent resume these days."

"Don't give me that shit. You're still living with your parents and leeching them of their money."

Gloria hopped into her Porsche and revved the engine. "Talk to me when you have one of these." She replied, before shooting off down the street at 60mph. A few seconds later, a cop chased behind her and pulled her over.

"Serves the bitch right…" I muttered with a smirk. I kneeled down, letting Victoria climb back on my shoulders.

"_She was mean. I mean, her thoughts were mean. And dark… about as dark as the others…" _She whispered to me. Stifling a cry, she buried her head into the crook of my neck and let tears flow down my back.

As soon as we entered my house again, I gently pulled her off my back and held her in my arms, eventually laying down on my bed once more. She was crying a bit harder, clutching at my shirt again. Resting my chin on the top of her head, I hugged her closer with one arm, and used the other to rub her horn gently.

A small moan slipped through her lips, before a pang of pain shot yet again for the third time through both of our heads as I rubbed the crack between the two conflicting colors.

Still wincing, I looked towards Victoria and asked, "Why does that always happen when I rub near the base?"

"_I don't really know myself. All I know is that it hurts."_ She responded, clutching her head with her tiny hands. I stood up, and walked into the kitchen, grabbing two aspirins and two bottles of water. Giving her one, I told her to swallow it without chewing it. She tried, and failed, coughing and spitting it out.

"Blergh… She spat, before sticking her tongue out and looking at me with a disgusted look on her face.

"I told you, try not to chew it." I smiled, chuckling a bit before taking my own. Just then, the DS which was still sitting on my desk started to beep furiously, a blue screen flashing at a rapid speed before slowing down a considerable amount.

Victoria looked at me, and I looked at her. "Here goes nothing." I sighed, before leaning over and picking it up.

**BREAK REALITY? Y/N**

The screen was in a different font this time. I tapped yes, and prepared for what will soon come. This time, I leaned forward and placed my head against the screen as well.

* * *

><p>A young, blue furball was cowering behind a few bushes. Being the runt of the new generation in her clan, the Riolu cried as the others looked for her to beat her up again. She was always beat up on, either by other clan members, or even her parents themselves. Riolu was terrified of what would happen if she went back, which explained why she had run off into the forest by herself at night.<p>

"Why does this always happen when I try to go back?" She whimpered, tenderly peering at her newest wound. Her arm was scarred with a nasty gash; It looked pretty infected as well.

"Where is that little bitch?!" A voice called out. Riolu recognized the voice at once. It was her fathers. Leading another headhunt for her. Footsteps stampeded closer to her position.

"There she is!" Another one called. Riolu shut her eyes, preparing for the worst.

* * *

><p>"Psst… Can you walk?" I asked. There was a Riolu, just sitting there, bleeding profusely from her arm. "C'mere… I'll take care of you, I swear."<p>

Surprisingly, the little one jumped into my arms.

"Just get me out of here!" She cried. As I looked past her shoulder, I saw a pack of Lucario rampage towards us.

"You there. Give her to us." One hissed. I stared at them. Each had a look of fire in their eyes, burning through to their words.

"And why should I?" I replied. I had enough of this shit. Enough of people treating others like garbage. "You know what? It looks like you guys are looking for her… But to do what?"

"Put her down. She's the runt of our generation, and they should not be allowed to mate! We must stay strong!" Another in the crowd shouted. The Lucario in the crowd began to throw rocks at us.

"You can go fuck yourselves in the ass!" I shouted. "This Riolu is one of your own! Are you stupid or something?" A small shard of metal sliced past my cheek, leaving a trail of blood seeping out from the gash. I pulled back through from the screen. And once again, leaving the DS on the desk with a black screen.

"God damn… Those Lucario sure throw hard…" I muttered, while Victoria stood up and ran into the bathroom to grab some medical supplies that were in my cabinet.

"_Is she going to be alright?" _She asked, looking at the little Riolu, now asleep with tears beginning to dry on her face.

"I don't know… I hope she will…" I replied with a sigh. Leaning back, I closed my eyes while Victoria began to tend to both of us.

* * *

><p>"Where am I?" I groggily stuttered. All I could see was white. "Oh don't tell me that Victoria messed around with the stuff in the medical bag…"<p>

"I assure you, she didn't."

"Who's there?" I spun on my heel, but to my disbelief, no one was there. No one was to be found.

"I'm in your brain, right now. I find it very interesting… Somehow you came across the last surviving R.I.F.T.S. in the world." Whomever was speaking was making no sense. In my brain? As in, literally inside my head? And what is that R.I.F.T.S. thingy anyway?

"I sense your confusion. R.I.F.T.S. stands for Reality Interface First Tier System. In layman terms, a rift opener between universes. The last one in the world. Both worlds, actually." Another, older voice echoed around my head.

"Uhm…" I started, before getting cut off.

"Anywho, we, as in your so called, 'God' and the 'God' of the Pokeverse, Arceus, have decided to meet with you for several reasons." The older one stated, his gruff voice scratching my mental ears slightly.

"It's not because I ticked off those Lucario and Gloria, is it?" I said, hoping it wasn't. If it was, then, shit. I was screwed.

"No, nothing of the sort. We just needed to look at your physical and mental states to determine why you are linked to the R.I.F.T.S device." The younger one said, his voice easier than the first. "As in, why is it that certain Pokemon are linked to the device as well as you. Whenever one of the Pokemon seem to be in grave danger, and only a select few, the device activates, allowing you to pull them through to this world."

"Is that a bad thing?" I asked, this time laying down on the floor, staring into the blinding white for a few minutes before shutting them. I thought about what I had just heard. Only certain Pokemon are able to be given a second chance. A select few… Did that include Victoria and the Riolu now at my house?

"Quite the contrary; It's better for all three of us." The older voice replied. "You see, certain pokemon that have lost hope get to find hope, so they move to your universe, making it so much more interesting. The select few also help you, by giving you company and friendship and such. And they help my universe by clearing out some pokemon before I rain hellfire on the poachers." I had no idea that there were poachers even in another universe. I always hoped that there wouldn't; It's just too cruel to the animals.

"We must go. We're wasting too much of this young gentleman's time."

"Yes. But one more thing. Mark? We'd like to give you a few items. It'll help with the pokemon a bit and an attachment for the R.I.F.T.S. Just put it in the slot where you normally charge it."

"Keep them safe." The younger one said.

"Make sure to keep yourself safe in the process." The older one chimed.

"Just to be clear, what exactly are your names?" I slurred, feeling drowsy once again. I blacked out before I got an answer.

* * *

><p>"Ugh… How long was I out for?" I groaned, peering out into the world. No reply. I turned my head to my left, where Victoria was snuggling into my arm. I turned to the right, where the Riolu, around the same size as Victoria was curled up under my arm. Slowly, I leaned forward, and tried to get out of bed. No use. My legs were pinned by the two sleepyheads next to me. To make things worse, I had a major boner. "Maybe… just maybe I can… relieve myself without waking them up…" I thought. It was to the point where it was starting to hurt a bit, so I gingerly reached down and began to jerk off.<p>

At one point, I managed to spray jism all over the inside of my pants, eliciting a quiet moan which I had to try to stifle. Panting a bit, I remembered how many times I've done this, and how I need to get myself a girlfriend. Feeling better, I fell back asleep.

* * *

><p>I was warm. Very warm. It felt really nice. But my arm still hurt, and I wanted to know where I was. All I remember was that man's face… And his aura… that delicious, golden aura... It was so much different from the others back at her clan. And so much more different from the trainers that wandered through the forest. I trusted him on the spot. Don't ask me why... But it just felt... right. Even though I'm just a Riolu at 14, in a few more months I should turn into a Lucario. Not sure though. Being the runt of a litter means growing a bit slower for us. Who knows? I might not even turn into a Lucario at all.<p>

Yawning slightly, I felt someone move besides me. I could already tell who it was despite not facing them. It was the guy with the golden aura, and a psychic... Someone. Familiar, but I can never be sure. I shifted my body so I could look at him, but to my surprise, he was masturbating and panting, his eyes closed. Curiosity got the better of me, and I tried squinting to get a better look at his package.

I slowly glanced up to see a Kirlia looking at me.

* * *

><p>I was starting to feel a bit drowsy after trying my best to heal the two of them.<p>

_"Victoria, you have outdone yourself girl."_ I grinned. Almost as good as new, besides a few bandages and some bloody washcloths. I rubbed my eyes and snuggled into the crook of Mark's arm. He felt so warm... Like I could just melt into him. Heavenly.

I yawned, and slowly opened my eyes. The bed was shaking a bit, but it was somewhat relaxing. Like a mother rocking her child in her arms, but faster. Mark was panting, but I took no notice of it.

_"Maybe it's just a bad dream. Yea... that's it... still, he needs his... Oh what's the term called again? Beauty sleep! Yes, he needs his beauty sleep."_ Wait... That doesn't sound right... Oh well... I'll just ask him when he wakes up. Since I was facing him, I tried to snuggle closer, but realized that he was moving. His arm was moving rapidly, his hand down his pants.

Wondering what it was, I decided to sneak a peek and shifted a bit forward, trying to see what was there. It didn't take long to find it.

I peered upwards towards the face of the Riolu from earlier, blushing just as bad as I was. She was about to open her mouth, but not before I sent her a message via thought:

_"Shh- Don't say anything, otherwise he might get mad." _The Riolu looked at me for a second, then shut her mouth. _"But he does have a nice pair, doesn't he?"_

"Yea... he does... larger than the others in my clan... Can I ask what your name is and how I got here?" I heard in a small, whispering voice.

_"It's a long story, but my name is Victoria. And from what I can tell, you are way more trusting than other Riolu."_

"Well... It's all thanks to your friend here." Riolu replied, nodding her head towards Mark. "If it wasn't for his golden aura, I wouldn't have trusted him so easily."

_"Strange... He had a sort of pleasant psychic mental state too... It sort of drew me towards him as well..."_

"Muhhh... Where the hell am I?" Mark slurred, sitting up in bed, stretching, and scratching his head. Unknown to him, however, was that he had another hard-on, easily showing through his pants. Riolu glanced at me, and we both giggled. Mark, however, turned vivid red to his embarrassment, and murmured, "Excuse me for a second..." Before rushing into the bathroom.

* * *

><p>"Oh god that was so embarrassing..." I groaned. "God dammit Mark... You stupid idiot... How the hell am I supposed to explain that to them?"<p>

"_Don't worry, we know. You guys have your... ahem... needs to fulfill." _I heard, which made my jaw drop in astonishment. Well, at least this clears up the explaining to them... Shit. I still have to deal with the embarrassment though.

"You don't have to be embarrassed around us." A small voice wafted through the doors. As if sensing my confusion as to who it was, "Riolu." was all that followed. I wanted to cry. And hide in a hole. And die.

_"Oh come on... It's not that bad... Imagine if you walked in on either me or Riolu playing with ourselves." _The vivid of image of Victoria and the little Riolu scissoring and massaging each other's breasts popped into my head. I almost came at the thought. I guess they must have heard me grunt a bit, trying my best not to cum, because Victoria called out, _"Imagine us all oiled up and nude... Licking each others sweet little pussies, then moving into a 69 position, our tongues penetrating deep into each other's pussies. Now Squirt."_

At squirt, I lost it and moaned as ropes of jizz splashed against the opposite wall. Damn... she really knows how to get into my head. I gotta work on that next time. A few minutes later, I exited looking a bit flustered, to the faces of a grinning Victoria and laughing Riolu.

"Very funny guys... now get in the living room so we can get to know each other better." I replied, crouching down to look both of them in the face. Still with silly grins on their faces, they marched off towards the living room where they sat on the couch, whispering to each other.

Sighing, I shook my head before walking over and sitting down on the couch next to them.

"So, do you have a name besides Riolu, Riolu?" I asked, which stopped them from whispering.

"No. I wish I had one, but the other Lucario in the clan wouldn't give me one just because I was the runt of the litter." Her shy, high voice replied. She looked down with a bit or regret.

"Hey now... No need to feel bad about it, we can just give you one." I stated, reaching over and patted her head. Riolu, however began to cry. Shit. What did I just do! I tried reaching over to pick her up and hug her, but a malicious grin spread across both Victoria's and Riolu's faces.

* * *

><p>Riolu, being the strong, steel type she was, held me down while Victoria undressed me.<p>

"Uhmm... Why and What do you think you're doing?" I shakily said, confused and a bit scared at the same time.

_"Oh nothing... we just wanted to see your dick out in the open ourselves."_ Victoria said, as if it was the most normal thing to do in the world, while tugging on my belt to try and break it free. After a few tries, she finally got them off and just yanked my pants off. She tsked when she noticed the cum stain on the inside.

"He's not hard enough." Riolu called out, looking down at my crotch with high expectations.

_"Sit on his face and rub your pussy on his mouth and nose." _Riolu did as told, and straddled over my face, her dripping wet snatch positioned right over my mouth, a heavenly scent wafting to my nose. I couldn't resist the temptation to lick her sweet flower. Sure enough, I got rock hard.

Victoria and Riolu stared at my 7in, thick, hard cock with open eyes. They looked at each other, then me, and both licked their lips before moving to get their mouths around my dick. As Riolu pulled off my face, realization hit me, and I suddenly stood up from where we were laying down on the carpeted floor.

"We can't do this! It's not right! Besides, I pretty much know nothing about you, so it's like we just met!" I said, and turned my back and ran into my room to grab something to wear. Victoria looked over to Riolu, who grinned with a twinkle in her eyes.

_"We'll get him next time..."_

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! I know the first four chapter were posted at once, and now this one! All in pretty much the same day! I probably won't be able to keep this kind of schedule up, though. I'll try my best. I'm currently in the process of writing Chapter 6, so expect it to be out in a few days if everything goes right.<strong>

**-Chris Dragon**

**Victoria: Mr. Writer, you should make the next chapter much longer...**

**Me: I know... I know... You don't have to tell me... Besides, making stories up on the spot is kinda hard.**

**Riolu: Maybe you need to um... not write a chapter every hour?**

**Me: But... My ideas... I'll forget them...**

**Mark: Whatever, we'll figure it out later. Anyway, the writer wants to say hope you guys enjoyed. Leave a like or a review if you want to.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: AAAAND CHAPTER 6 IS UP!**

**Victoria: Oww, a bit loud on the ears.**

**Mark: Dude wtf.**

**Riolu: *Yawns* Can... Can you turn it down a bit? I'm trying to sleep.**

**Me: Sorry, just a bit excited that the next chapter is up.**

**Victoria: So are we, but that doesn't mean you can just scream at over 9000 decibels.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon in any way, shape or form. I only own the OC's.**

**UPDATE: Sorry if the chapter's a bit late and a bit short, I've been a bit sick to the point where I can't focus on speaking, much less writing. Nonetheless, I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible. PEACE!**

* * *

><p>Several months have passed by. By now, and to her delight, Riolu's name was changed to Christi, with the help of Victoria of course. I've had to move out of my room and into the master bedroom for two reasons: One, Victoria and Christi insist that they sleep with me, and Two, the bed is so much more comfy. The soft, downy feathers beat my old beat up mattress 10 times over. I guess the bed is one of the few luxuries that Victoria and Christi haven't had while in the Pokeverse. Every night, I would sit in the living room with the two girls and ask them more about themselves.<p>

Christi was now 15. Because nobody every liked her during her time with the clan, she is very shy and lonely. Over time, Victoria and I have begun to notice small changes with her ever since she came through the DS with me. Her body started to get a bit curvier each month, like she was slowly being changed more and more like an anthro each passing week. For now, we just have to wait and see.

Victoria is close to the same as Christi. Shy, and a bit lonely ever since she'd lost her parents, she prefers to do her own thing every day. However, both girls seem to be a bit more lively when I happen to be around them. Maybe I'm just being paranoid. Or maybe not. I've asked her some questions like, why is she a Kirlia and not a Ralts. (NOTE: I may have messed this up in the first few chapters... but I think I updated them to make more sense... Here's why she's a Kirlia)

Victoria was born as a Ralts in a secluded part of a forest somewhere in Sinnoh. Every other night for the next few years, her parents would train her to be able to use her psychic ability much more efficiently. One night, she stumbled across a half buried bag full of Rare Candies, which was stolen that same morning by a notorious group of burglars. Eventually, when her parents didn't check on her, she ate a large amount and evolved into the cute Kirlia she is now. Now proud with her development, she went to wake up her parents and tell them the good news, but her parents were extremely upset with her. After 3 days, they disappeared without a trace.

* * *

><p>Presently, the Kilria, the Riolu, and the human were sitting around the kitchen table, eating another homemade breakfast, made to the best of Mark's ability. The contents were a strange mix indeed. Strawberries, blueberries, a wide variety of berries from the pokeverse, along with their respective jams and toast.<p>

Now how did these berries happen to be in the food? Thanks to the Arceus and the human's God, they managed to link the R.I.F.T.S device to an online ordering system. (Don't ask me how, it just happened.) With it, Mark was able to order a few things. Specialized pokemon clothes, for instance, a healing machine like those found in the pokecenters, and a few pokeballs which he had yet to introduce to Victoria and Christi.

Victoria sat in her chair, clothed in a pretty little green dress that almost perfectly matched her hair, which donned a bright red flower on a hairband which snugly fit onto her head. Riolu sat opposite to her, wearing a small pair of blue jeans, blue and black sweatshirt, and a blue bow, atop her head. Mark, as usual was wearing his black jeans, shirt, belt, and shoes.

*Knock Knock Knock*

Mark stood up, and started to head towards the door. That is, until Victoria tugged at his arm, and Christi hopped up onto his back.

* * *

><p>"What is it you guys? I've got to go see who's at the door." I said, turning to look down at Victoria.<p>

*Knock Knock Knock*

_"I have a feeling... You might not want to answer the door." _ Victoria responded, still clinging tightly to my sleeve, a worried expression on her face.

"Whomever is there has a dark aura... a really dark one..." Christi whimpered, before ducking to nuzzle her face into the crook of my neck, her warm breath licking the bottom of my chin.

*Knock Knock Knock Knock* "OPEN UP!" A voice called out.

I tried to move towards the door, now a bit hesitant at the current information. Victoria and Christi were still reluctant to follow.

_"Seriously... You don't want to open that door..."_ Victoria whispered, starting to clutch tighter on my arm. Christi started to shake even more than before.

*BAM BAM BAM* "OPEN THE FREAKING DOOR RIGHT NOW!"

"Alright, just give me a second, jeezus!" I shouted. Victoria and Christi separated from me and ran into my room to hide under a blanket. At that point, the pounding on the door was getting louder and louder, and I began to think that whoever they were might kick the door down.

*BOOM. BOOM. BOOM.* "OPEN THE GODDAMN DOOR RIGHT NOW!" Hang on a sec. The closer I listened to the voice, the more it was familiar...

"Dad?" I flung open the door. And there, in his drunken state, was standing my father, holding up my also drunken mother in the doorway. Without another word, he pushed roughly past me and head straight for his wine cabinet with what sounded like a 'move' slurring past his lips.

"Ahh... that hits the spot..." His gruff voice echoed around the living room as he returned from the basement, with a bottle of Johnny Walker from the '70s. Unceremoniously ripping the stopper off the bottle, he downed the bottle in one go before passing out on the couch, my mother asleep next to him. Dumbfounded and astonished, I slowly closed the door before remembering to close my mouth before walking over into my room.

Victoria and Christi peeked out from under the blanket and stared up at me questionably. After I shut the door, I motioned for them to stay quiet as I moved to enter my closet to change into something more comfortable. Afterwards, I moved to sit on the edge of the bed, much to Victoria and Christi's liking. We chatted for a bit, not letting our voices get too loud, and eventually, fell asleep.

* * *

><p>I awoke to light streaming in through the windows. Morning already? Can't be... I guess it is. I tried to sit up, but once again, I found myself trapped underneath Victoria, who was sprawled across my torso, was wrapping her arms around my body and moaning slightly, blushing a bit. Christi, who was mushed against my legs, pinning them together with her arms, and squeezing them as if they were a large teddy bear, was grunting a bit in her sleep with a smile on her face. I was beginning to fall asleep again, since it was morning and being a teenager, usually meant I sleep for 14 of the 24 hours a day...<p>

...Until both Victoria and Christi simultaneously started grinding on one of my body parts, namely my lower body and my upper torso. And so, I had to wait until both of them woke up before awkwardly getting up and checking on my parents, both of them looking at each other in strange ways before giggling and looking at me with a strange glint in their eyes, then turn to look and giggle at each other yet again.

Several hours later, around 6:57 pm, my parents woke up and staggered over to the medicine cabinet for some aspirin. And, as usual, screamed at me for not making them food. They got drunk, passed out, and woke up, but this time with food. Which, they yelled at me for making some. This same routine occurred over and over for the next 5 days, I got tired of doing this and stopped paying attention to them. The next morning, my parents were in the wine cellar.

"You. Come over here." My father grunted, yanking me by the scruff of my collar and dragged me into the living room. "Care to explain this to us?" He picked up a large bottle of Chardonnay, unopened, and showed it to me.

"Care to explain what? There's nothing I can see wrong with it..." I simply stated, glancing over the bottle.

"There's a scratch on the label! Is your eyesight just as shit as your brain?" He yelled, before shoving the bottle up towards my face to see it. No scratch whatsoever. No dent, nothing. Not even a single fingerprint, because my father insisted on handling his alcohol with gloves.

"There's nothing there!" I repeated, starting to get a bit angry at the development.

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING: GORE: WARNING: GORE: WARNING: GORE: WARNING: GORE: WARNING: GORE: WARNING: GORE: WARNING: GORE: WARNING:<strong>

* * *

><p>"You are as much as an idiot as you've ever been, boy." He spat, before balling up a fist and slammed it into my face, propelling me back into the hallway. I landed with a loud thud, smacking my head alongside the wall as I sped past. A thin, dark red line of blood spread from the impact on the wall to the back of my head, slowly dripping down the back of my neck and down my back.<p>

Victoria and Christi came out from the bedroom to find out what all the noise was. Both of their eyes widened at the sight of the blood, and they cowered behind the door frame to avoid the now infuriated parent.

"Damn... You... Son... Of... A... Fucking... BITCH!" He screamed, pulling a switchblade out of his back pocket and lunged towards me. Dizzy and uncoordinated, I staggered to stand up to face him, but to no avail. Weighing at around 365 lbs, over 5x the weight I was, he pinned me down and slashed my cheek with his knife, blood spurting out and spraying him in the face. "Now tell me... What did you do... To MY FUCKING BOTTLE!" He screamed again, grabbing me with his rough hand around the neck and pulling me up to face him, chocking me simultaneously. When no reply came back, he called my mother over, who was standing in the doorway of the kitchen, watching, to bring him a clever. After a few minutes of drunkenly searching around for the large knife, she was about to hand the cleaver over until she noticed the two little heads poking out from behind my door. Grabbing them both, she pressed the blade against their throats, deep enough to leave an impression.

"Don't... *Cough* Touch them..." I gasped, clutching at my throat. Sadistic looks spread across both their faces as they grinned at each other. Victoria and Christi stared at me, helpless to do anything. My mother placed both of them on the rug in front of me before pressing the cleaver deeper into their necks, slowly drawing blood.

**This has gone too far.**

Enraged, and adrenaline pumping through my body, I yanked my fathers arm downwards, and twisting it backwards, bent him forward enough to where I could stand up and kick him in the face, sending him reeling backwards, dropping the knife on the floor and clutching at his face.

Kicking the knife up in the air, I hook-kicked the shit out of it, sending it flying into my mother's arm, easily ripping through her muscle and actually embedding itself into the drywall, pinning her to the wall. She screamed in agony as blood gushed from her arm, which was flailing around with the cleaver. With a swift move, I pinned her wrist between the wall and my foot, and twisted my ankle until I could hear the crushing and grinding of the bones breaking in her wrist, dropping the cleaver.

**"You always were fucked up parents."** I calmly stated, my voice dropping lower and lower with each word until it was rough and deep, which rarely ever came out. **"Leaving a kid alone when he was a child, treating him like shit, then acting like you owned him." **I walked slowly towards my father, who was now cowering and trying to slide backwards away from me. **"It reminds me of a poem I wrote and oh so much loved..."** My head tilted 45 degrees, still walking towards him. His back was pinned up against the door, and he curled up into a fetal position, crying a bit. I began to chant,

**Playing, running, goes the kids.**

**Drip, Drop, ****Drip, Drop**

**Slice, slash, goes the knives.**

**Drip, Drop, ****Drip, Drop**

**Laughing, giggling, goes the child.**

**Drip, Drop, ****Drip, Drop**

**Playing, running, with their heads.**

**Drip. Drop.**

I was now standing directly in front of him, a smile creeping up my face as I lowered the cleaver directly in front of his face.

**"Goodbye." **I said, still unnaturally calm as before, as I plunged the cleaver deep into his shoulder, leaving him screaming in pain.

* * *

><p><strong>A bit gruesome, especially towards the end bit... Sorry, but I had to end the story quick before I pass out. Hope you guys enjoyed, and leave a rating or review if you want to.<strong>

**-Chris Dragon.**

**Victoria: Just... Don't do that stuff again man...**

**Christi: It's gonna give me nightmares...**

**Mark: Jesus, did you really have to give me a sadistic side?!**

**Me: It's all part of the story... Don't worry... You won't have it for long.**

**Mark: Well that's all good and shit, but what next?**

**Me: That's for the readers to find out next! Also, send in some ideas you might have for where the story might go, or for another story you'd like me to write! Buh Bye! That's all for now!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Mark: Hello there, friends! Let's play some games! *cackles, and pulls knives out of his pockets before collapsing in a heap***

**Victoria: Yea... he's not feeling like himself...**

**Christi: Well obviously, I mean, who carries knives in their pockets with the blades POINTING UP?**

**Me: True... I better end this soon before he hurts himself.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokemon in any way, shape, or form. I only own the OC's.**

**NOTE: DUE TO THE NUMBER OF PERSPECTIVE CHANGES IN THIS CHAPTER, IT IS COMPLETELY NORMAL TO FEEL LOST.**

* * *

><p>Christi's View:<p>

Something went seriously wrong. Seriously, seriously wrong. He's not himself. I turned to look at Victoria, who was cringing at the bloody sight in front of us. You know how you think everything's alright, but then something goes seriously wrong in movies? Yep, that's pretty much what happened. Several men dressed up in a strange uniform unknown to us Pokemon burst through the front and back doors, yelling something that sounded like "Police", but the next thing we know, we were being hoisted up by some of them and carried outside, while others pointed strange metal things at Mark and told him to put his hands up. He was still crouched in front of his father, still plunging the knife deeper and deeper into his shoulder, pulling it out then plunging it back in, lapping up the blood that sprayed into the air.

That was two weeks ago.

* * *

><p>Mark's View:<p>

**He**** He He... I should have killed those two when I had the chance. But the blood was enough... That glorious, tasty, delicious red liquid... Mmmm... Makes my mouth water... I need more... More... MORE! MOOAARRR! FEED THE BEAST, BITCH! BWAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!**

* * *

><p>Jim's View:<p>

"Hey Jim, I'm about to go grab a couple of doughnuts and some coffee, want some?"

"Sure. Oh, but I like my coffee black."

"Got it. Just make sure that you're watching that psycho in there... I swear... He gives me the chills whenever he looks at me..."

"What, you're scared of that kid Anders?"

"I'm not saying I am, but seriously, trying to stab another prisoner with a spoon? Then he goes and cuts his wrist on a piece of metal in his cell and draws pictures of a family with his blood? You can't say that's not that fucked up."

"Yea yea yea... Whatever... Just go get that coffee before I fall asleep here."

"Okay... Just... be careful, OK Jim?"

"You got it Anderson."

* * *

><p>Narrator's View:<p>

The policeman named Anderson exited the station, heading down to his car, still thinking about the prisoner that he was, if he wanted to admit or not, afraid of. All he hoped was that Jim, the other policeman currently on shift, would not take the kid too lightly; The results of the doctor's examination on his parents were harsh. They would live, yes, but the damage done was a considerable amount. The mother had been found pinned against the wall, which, although drywall, was pretty thick. The switchblade embedded in her arm had shattered her humerus into 3 pieces, which was eventually cracked into 5 when she struggled against us, trying to get her unstuck from the wall. From what the doctor could tell, the knife needed a force of 10 tons to make it through her arm, and around 3 inches deep into the wall. The father, had a different story. His shoulder, which donned the stainless steel cleaver, was shattered. Completely useless now. The blade wasn't even that sharp enough to do that much damage. Something else was.

That kid.

* * *

><p>Gloria's View:<p>

As soon as I heard on the news that the info about a family who was assaulted by their teenage son two weeks ago was released by the police, I jumped towards my 60 inch plasma flat-screen, and laid down on our leather, diamond studded couch, and snapped my fingers, which one of the 20 maids or butlers standing against the wall walked forward and presented me with a cold, gold shaving topped root beer float. Good gossip like this is crucial to our family. It's always been, I never knew why. Anyway, I was staring up at the TV.

"Police say that the young, 17 year old teenager by the name of Chris DeVillo-" The newscaster started, but at that point, I was already out the door, heading over towards his house, my parents looking at each other in confusion as I sped away from our beach home in my new gold covered Lamborghini.

* * *

><p>Christi's View:<p>

Victoria and I put on our sweatshirts, like we did every day these past two weeks, and walked towards the station yet again. Seconds later, however, we were blinded as an extremely shiny vehicle screeched to a halt next to us. Squinting, we looked up to find Gloria looking over from the drivers seat.

"Hey, you two. Where's Chris now? C'mon I don't have that much time!" She said, looking a bit... concerned? Is that even possible for her? Whatever, I'll think about it later.

"He's at the police station. We're about to head there right now to see if they'd finally let us see him." I said, for the first time, out loud. These past events had changed her so much. She's been acting extremely strange as well. Hope she's okay.

"Hop in. I'll drive you guys." That was strange. Gloria didn't seem to be the type of person to be charitable. Nonetheless, we got in and were soon speeding towards the city.

"What's with all the weird looks?" Gloria asked, glancing at us. "And you," she continued, directing her next statement to Victoria, "What's with dressing your puppy up all the time?" Puppy? Oh right. Me. Mark had told me to act like a harmless puppy when in the company of people, or else blow our cover.

"Why, something the matter with putting on some clothes on a puppy?" Victoria asked, a bit of sauce in her voice. Like I said, she had changed. "Oh, right, Ms. I'm-so-fucking-fancy-don't-touch-me, do I have to lick your shoes for not meeting your standards? Or will you start treating me like you treated Mark?" She huffed. I was surprised. I've never heard Victoria swear before.

"Well then, Ms. Bitch." Gloria snorted back. I could feel Victoria's aura changing. And, just because I hated Gloria just as much, gave a little extra power to Victoria's punch as she lunged forward and smacked her in the face, leaving quite a mark, effectively causing her to slam down on the breaks. "Damn! Fuck you!" Gloria hissed, before launching a punch back to us.

That is, until she was pinned down by her seat belt. Victoria grinned at me, and I grinned back because we knew just what to do, and lunged at her.

* * *

><p>Mark's View:<p>

**Damn. I can't chew these leather bindings off of this stupid jacket they have.**

**"Hey! Mr. Policeman!" No response. Fuck. Looks like I'm gonna have to sit here for quite a bit of time. Or, I can try to undo the bindings with my hands. Yea! Let's try that.**

* * *

><p>Narrator's View:<p>

Mark sat there for a good 5 minutes, trying to figure out a way to get rid of the bindings on the straitjacket. He gave up looking for a way that would involve NOT hurting himself, and just broke his arms and twisted them enough to squeeze them out of the arm sockets and next to his chest. From there, he positioned his bones back where they were before, and lifted the shirt.

Good thing he can't feel pain. For the moment.

* * *

><p>Jim's View:<p>

"Hey! Mr. Policeman!" That stupid kid's voice echoed throughout the station.

"Fuck..." I groaned. I didn't want to get up. I had to though. Then again, there wasn't anyone there in the station to yell at him. There was a large drug bust going on somewhere, and he had chosen to stay back with Anderson as a sort of R and R. The doors burst open, and a little girl and her puppy walked in and towards the prison. I heard a spraying noise, like a spray can going off. A wave of sleepiness passed over me, and I struggled to stay awake.

"You can't... Go there..." I sighed, before passing out on the floor.

* * *

><p>Christi's View:<p>

Well, that was over with. We knocked Gloria out, took off her clothes and wrote, "Fuck My Tight Ass" on her stomach for the world to see, laid her out on the sidewalk and drove the car back to Mark's house, passing by anyone undetected thanks to Victoria's Psychic. We walked back towards the station, went in, knocked the guy out with random sleeping gas that was in the evidence bin, and continued on to Mark's cell.

We walked for a little bit, until we heard his usual sigh. Both of us stopped. We didn't know how he was, but all we know is that we wanted to see him. We nodded at each other, then stepped forward.

* * *

><p>Mark's View:<p>

**Aw shit. This is gonna take some time to heal.**

**Or not. They don't hurt anymore. That's strange, usually they don't heal this fast. Oh well. I guess I'll look for a way to escape or something. **I turned towards the cell door to find Victoria and Christi standing there.

**"You seem familiar... Victoria? Christi? **Is** that really **the both of **you?** I was changing back, thanks to them. Looking at how cute they were, and how worried they were for me, I found no reason to stay psychotic. I mean, how can you be when a little girl in a dress stares up at you with tears dripping down her face, knowing that those tears were for you?

"Hey girls, you miss me?" I said with a sniffle. I missed them. I really, truly missed them. Victoria unlocked the cell door, and I reached down and hugged the two of them, tears in my eyes. "Oh my god, how I've missed you two." I said, tears beginning to drip down my face. "And I'm so sorry for what I've done."

I faced Victoria to kiss her on the forehead, but she raised her head at the last minute, our lips connecting in a deep kiss. Her tongue pressed against my lips for entry, and I let her in. After a minute or two, I looked back at her, and she smiled warmly at me.

"I love you, Mark. With all my heart and soul, Arceus how I love you."

"I love you too, Victoria. And I will always love you, no matter what you do.

I faced Christi, now, not wanting to let her feel left out and went to kiss her forehead. Christi, however, pulled my face towards hers and kissed me deeply on the lips.

"I love you as much as Victoria does, Mark. I will always be there for you."

"I love you too, Christi. Both you and Victoria mean the world to me. I wouldn't have it any other way." I replied, pulling them both in for a hug and a kiss. "Well, there's only one problem now. How am I going to get out of this mess?"

The room darkened for a bit, lights flickering as a small, black, hole appeared in front of me. Curious, I peered in, before getting smacked in the face with the DS, which began to spin and hover there, beeping furiously.

Looks like we have another one.

* * *

><p><strong>Whew! I think I got a bit mixed up there. Sorry for all the POV changes, and for the chapter being so short, but I wanted to try it out to see how it would work. Aaand no. Not gonna happen again. To hard. Can't think straight. Brain... Hurts...<strong>

**Hope you... Enjoyed... Love you... guys and gals...**

**-Chris Dragon**

**UPDATE: The next chapter might be coming out later than expected. I gotta think up of new ideas for the story. Don't worry, you'll get your chapters soon though. And your lemons, you perverts. :P**

* * *

><p><strong>Alex: What the fuck am I doing here? This is the wrong story dude!<strong>

**Me: Sorry... Right... Shit, is this gonna be a spoiler to High School Shadow? YOU KNOW IT FOLKS!**

**Alex: I have a few questions for you. Why did you make me into a suicidal Zoroark Pokemorph that's hated by everyone?**

**Me: Because it seems fun and I have a lot of ideas for you. See ya guys! Make sure to watch out for the new oneshot that'll be out soon! **


End file.
